


Shine

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [15]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (or is it), Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: An unfortunate slip in the training yard.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> Laurent is 13 here (although not stated as such in fic).

Auguste is even more golden than usual, bare chested and resplendent in the sunlight. Laurent is –

Laurent is swimming in Auguste’s tunic.

“I _am_ sorry to laugh,” Auguste is near weeping with amusement as he sets Laurent’s mud-soaked shirt next to the practice swords, “But Laurent, you look –”

“You were just humouring me during our bout,” Laurent’s aware his hot-cheeked expression probably looks more like a pout than a scowl. He darts a glance at his brother, wishing for a book to hold.

“There’s no need for you to learn to fight,” Auguste cups Laurent’s cheek affectionately, and Laurent _burns_.


End file.
